Motion control apparatus, particularly apparatus providing precise positioning between two elements, and specifically to apparatus providing precise rotational positioning between two elements is shown and described.
Precise positioning between two elements is required in many applications including, but not limited to, the medical, semi-conductor manufacturing, satellite tracking and welding fields. Conventionally, precise positioning was accomplished utilizing cam based drive systems. Such cam based drive systems had several shortcomings including being complicated, having backlash, having large power requirements, and the like and are costly to manufacture, operate and maintain. Thus, solutions are being sought for providing precise positioning and overcoming the shortcomings of conventional cam based drive systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,023,989 provides a transmission device which has enjoyed commercial success. What is needed is the application of a transmission device, such as in the form shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,023,989, in a manner producing synergistic results in the field of precise positioning between elements.